Alien Icarus (Ultraman Ginga)
- 2= }} This was one of the main antagonist of Ultraman Ginga and a member of Dark Lugiel's dark agents. Stats *Height: 2.5 ~ 40 m *Weight: 300 kg ~ 18,000 t *Origin: Fourth Dimension (The 17th Planet) History Ultraman Ginga Theater Special Alien Icarus was a combatant of the Dark Spark War who was then turned into a Spark Doll by Dark Lugiel. Lugiel then DarkLived him in the special so that he can be the successor to Alien Valky as Lugiel's servant. He was first seen to Hikaru Raido and his friends in the woods, while they were looking for the Spark Dolls that combine to form Tyrant, in front of Misuzu Isurugi and Kenta Watarai holding King Crab's Spark Doll. He refused to hand it over at first, but after a combination of Tomoya Ichijouji's Gunpad, Kenta's camera flash, and Ultraman Taro's Ultra Psychokinesis, he was sent flying. Icarus was then seen scheming after Hikaru Raido and Chigusa Kuno left with Bemstar in Icarus' right hand and Seagorath in his left. He disguised himself as Misuzu to trick Hikaru into handing over the Spark Dolls but the Ginga Spark dispells his disguise and he chases after the group. Icarus then takes Misuzu hostage and steals the rest of the Spark Dolls (Hanzagiran, King Crab, Red King, and Baraba) so that he can DarkLive himself and the other Spark Dolls to form Tyrant. After Tyrant was defeated by Hikaru as Ultraman Tiga and Tomoya as Jean-Nine, the monsters were turned back into Spark Dolls while Alien Icarus became his alive self again. Hikaru and his friends then tied up Icarus and demanded Icarus to tell him who his master is. After a few shots to soften him up, Icarus was about to confess his master's name, until Lugiel shot him in the back and reverted him to a Spark Doll. In episode 7 of the series, Icarus, along with many other Kaiju and Seijin, can be seen cheering Ultraman Ginga on as he fights Dark Galberos. At the end of the series, it is likely that Icarus returned back into space as his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. New Ultraman Retsuden Alien Icarus returned serving as one of the hosts along with all of Dark Lugiel's former agents, Valky and Nackle Gray. His appearence in Ultraseven was referenced by the titular Ultra's son and his fiery friend in episode 11. What they did not realize was that Alien Icarus was actually watching them talk on TV with a Dark Dummy Spark in his hand. He then cursed Ultraseven, his son, and his son's friend for the wound on his chest that was inflicted by Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. In episode 12, he was seen sneaking up on Hikaru Raido and Ultraman Taro as they talk about Tyrant and all of the monsters that make up the chimera. When Ultraman Taro, could not remember the monster that makes up Tyrant's ears, the fiend shouts out loud and then his cover was blown. In episode 13, he attempted to host the episode and talk about the rest of the monsters that make up Tyrant but after a beatdown by Hikaru, he teleports away to safety. He reappeared in episode 38, where he met up with Alien Valky and Alien Nackle Gray on a desert planet after they were sucked into a wormhole. They then talked about Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier, the Rush Hunters team, and the monsters they fought. At one point, Icarus became really upset after hearing about how Ultraseven defeated Dinosaur Tank because he was the same guy who kicked his butt at his time. When they were done, they realize they can't get out of here and curse Ultraman Ginga. In episode 51 (two weeks before Ultraman Ginga S first episode), Alien Valky and Alien Nackle Gray were floating in space while commenting on their master's defeat. Alien Icarus showed up and brought them to his self-created pocket dimension where he revealed them to future characters in Ultraman Ginga S as well as the new villains Alien Chibu Exceller, Android One Zero, Alien Guts Vorst, and Chiburoids all by his retro television. With the episode coming to an end, they found a black hole and race themselves inside to return to Ginga's universe to watch the battle. Ultraman Ginga S Alien Icarus was DarkLived along with Alien Valky and Alien Nackle Gray joined forces with Alien Zetton Berume and the remaining Chiburoids, calling their team as to stop Hikaru, Shou, UPG, and the Victorians from stopping Dark Lugiel's plan. He went up against Tomoya Ichijouji after the latter took down a couple of Chiburoids. Icarus tried to attack, but Tomoya hit him on the head hard and the alien fell down as a result. Tomoya then fired his Gunpad at a couple of Chiburoids. It can be assumed that Icarus was wiped out by the explosion that happened after Tomoya shot down the Chiburoids. New Ultraman Retsuden - Post Ginga S In episode 90, he appears with the other two revealing that they survived the final battle but have to work as janitors for the UPG. In his free time, Alien Icarus invented the Icarus Pad to hack into UPG's Kaiju Database and take a look at Etelgar and all of those serving as his Eteldummies. One time, Icarus used the pad to summon a hallucination of the same girl who kicked his butt as a joke for offending Etelgar. After he brought it back, Valky became furious at him, but he calmed down later. Icarus used the pad to look up Five King because he remembered when he DarkLived himself into Tyrant, but after Icarus revealed more minions, he fought with the others until Nackle Gray noticed Ultraman Victory's new form. After an alarm, Captain Yoshiaki Jinno appeared, busted them, and threatened them to get back to work. In episode 100, Icarus, along with the other two aliens and the two UPG members, visited headquarters to celebrate the 100th episode of New Ultraman Retsuden. He then took a look at Kaiser Belial and his army via the Kaiju Database. Near the end of his section, they were going to watch Ultraman Victory in Ultra Fight Victory but they were ordered by Gouki to get back to work, which both surprised and upset-ed the aliens. Powers and Weapons *Human Disguise: Alien Icarus is capable of disguising himself as humans in order to blend in with society. *Size Change: It is assumed that this Alien Icarus can also change his size from that of a human to giant at will. *Dimension Manipulation: Alien Icarus can create, manipulate and a invade a pocket dimension to his liking. **Object Materialization: Alien Icarus can create any objects to his liking, though this is only limited in his pocket dimension. He used it to create a retro television set. *Teleportation: Alien Icarus can teleport short distances. *Arrow Beam: When needed, Alien Icarus can unleash countless arrow-like rays from his hands. *Dark Dummy Spark: Granted by Dark Lugiel, Alien Icarus used it to transform into Tyrant. * : Alien Icarus invented this device in his free time while he was forced to work as a janitor for the UPG. It can be used to hack into and surf the Kaiju Database and can bring up a realistic hologram of anyone. Alien Icarus Human Disguise.png|Human Disguise Icarus Ginga 2.jpg|Arrow Beam Icarus_Pad.jpg|Icarus Pad DarkDummySparkKaijuFusion.gif|Dark Dummy Spark Spark Dolls in possession During the entirety of Theater Special, Alien Icarus collected these fallen Spark Dolls and used them to become Tyrant. All these were lost after he was reverted to a Spark Doll by Dark Lugiel to ensure silence, as well as his own being salvaged by Hikaru. *Red King *Bemstar *Seagorath *Baraba *King Crab *Hanzagiran Gallery Icarus-Ginga 2.jpg|Icarus with Misuzu as a hostage. Alien-Icarus-Darkness-Spark.png|Alien Icarus with a Dark Dummy Spark and all of the Spark Dolls to make Tyrant Icarus-Ginga.jpg Icarus Ginga.jpg Alien-Icarus-0.jpg ICARUS-NACKLE-VALKY.jpg Alien-Icarus II.png Trivia *As of New Ultraman Retsuden, he is believed to be the original Alien Icarus from Ultraseven, who survived his fate in a similar manner to Valky. Whether this is confirmed by the writers or not is unknown. *Alien Icarus with his Icarus Pad is a reference to Whisper, the character in Yo-Kai Watch, whom always carrying a tablet to look up for informations regarding Yo-Kai. Similarly, both Icarus and Whisper shared the same voice actor, Tomokazu Seki. id:Alien Icarus (Ultraman Ginga) Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Separate Character Articles Category:Antagonists Category:Ultraman Ginga S Characters Category:Ultraman Ginga Characters Category:Dark Lugiel Rangers